(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector post having two or more electrically conducting post sections which are urged toward one another by a resilient element extending therealong and permitting insertion of electrical conducting elements between the post sections for retention therebetween.
More particularly, but not exclusively, the electrical connector post of the present invention may be used in the construction of experimental electrical circuitry on a circuit board and the connector post has a mounting base which is connectable to the circuit board.
(B) Description of Prior Art
Various types of electrical connectors are known for providing electrical connection to electrical apparatus, or for mounting on circuit boards for use in the construction of experimental circuitry to be provided in kit form for students, or for use in laboratories for experimental purposes. Such a prior art type connector is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,431 issued on June 11, 1963 to Richard R. Lewis. However, a particular disadvantage of this type connector is that when it is necessary to insert an electrical conducting element or wire to the connector already having one or two wires attached thereto, the previously attached wires are loosened and sometimes disconnect themselves while trying to connect another conducting element to the post. Furthermore, the elements are connected vertically in a random manner and do not provide a neat display and easy identification of the terminal wires of the circuit elements.
A further disadvantage of known type electrical connectors of this above-mentioned class, is that the many of the connectors are attachable at predetermined locations only on a circuit board in predrilled holes. Thus, once the terminal is connected to a circuit board it cannot be easily and quickly relocated. Also, many of the known connectors are difficult to secure to a circuit board because they require bolting or soldering.